Show-And-Tell, Jaegers, And A Bit Of Memories
by Chocolate Muggle
Summary: Marcello decides to use his family, and some of his friends as his subject for his Show-And-Tell presentation, some of which brings back memories that saddens Miss Femke. Post Pacific Rim AU. Implied Pairings: USUK, SpaMano. Extra Genre: Tragedy, I guess.


Glasses knocked lightly against each other, people chatting in the background, the jukebox playing 'Sweet Dreams'.

Gilbert took a sip out of the glass he had. He licked his lips, tasting the martini that left an aftertaste. He tapped the counter, requesting for more. The bartender nodded, taking away his glass and refilling it with the same fluid. Gilbert thought for a while, then decided he didn't want any more alcohol, so he changed his request. The bartender understood. Nobody would want to come home reeking of alcohol, wouldn't they?

"Hey, Gil!" A familiar voice grabbed the attention of both him and the bartender. He didn't need to turn to know who it was, but out of habit, he swiveled his seat. He waved his hand, ushering the other to come over. "'Ey, Alfred." The albino greeted.

Alfred plopped down onto the seat next to Gilbert, his body limping against the counter. "The usual, sir?" The bartender asked politely. "Nah, I just want some Coke, if that's alright." Alfred sighed, propping his folded arms onto the counter. "Certainly, sir." The bartender nodded as he took the order then going back to his work.

The albino nudged Alfred with his elbow, prompting the other to bring his attention to him. "So, why the beat up state? Brit's got your pants?" Gilbert teased as he took a sip from his glass. Alfred blushed while he shook his head. "N-No! I'm just tired, that's all!" Alfred waved his arms in front of him hysterically, protesting the idea.

Gilbert snorted but did not pry on further. He was too lazy to busy himself with others. "You know… you're pretty fucked up." He heard Alfred groan tiredly. Gilbert cocked his eyebrow, glancing sidelong at him. He placed down his glass as soon as the bartender returned with Alfred's Coke.

"Watcha' mean?" The albino choked a bit at the burning sensation in his throat. He cringed at the bitter taste that lingered on his tongue. "Well, nobody just goes up to Lovi like that! Especially if she's that moody." Alfred straightened himself as he adjusted his seat. Alfred loosened his tie, took off his jacket and unbuttoned his collar. He sighed in relief.

"I don't get how that's fucked up but I think messing around with Antonio's fucked up." Gilbert grimaced as he recalled how Antonio reacted when he told him so a probable month ago. The American hummed along the tune of the 'Sweet Dreams' with a smile plastered on his face. He swung his leg back and forth like a child, with his hands grabbing onto the stool. The bartender sneered at him but he did not care.

"Oi, stop being childish." Gilbert frowned but could not help smiling as he saw the displeased look on the bartender. Alfred pouted. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, making a childlike face. "Aww, does Gilly have no happy high school times with the hero?" He teased, poking Gilbert's cheek playfully then yawned.

"Tired?" Gilbert snorted. Alfred nodded absently. Soon enough, the American dropped his head on top of the counter with a firm thud. Gilbert jumped, shocked at the sudden impact. The albino poked Alfred once, then twice, then thrice. After a while, he heard a gentle snore.

"What the actual fuck!? So not awesome ,man." He shook the blond furiously, getting the attention of everyone around them. "Alfred, why the hell are you sleeping in a bar?" He asked him aloud, hoping that it would wake the American. "Mphhh..Shut up, I pulled an all-nighter at the office.."Alfred said contentedly in between snores as if he was dreaming about it. Gilbert looked at him with a look that fully states 'I'm so done with you'.

Alfred accidentally turned in his seat, dropping himself to the floor with a firm thud. "Fuck, that hurts." He whined, propping himself up before anyone turned their attention to him. "Serves you right. Anyway, why are you even here? Thought you had some work to do." The albino picked up his glass and played it between his two fingers, absently interested in how the fluid would clash and settle by each swing.

"Eh, I just got kicked out by Feliks and Toris. They wouldn't let me touch the reports no matter how I pestered." The American sighed. His ass still ached but it subsided. The bartender was weeping about his bar being hurt. The American was surprised to see that, and the fact that the bartender was blaming Alfred for hurting 'her' made him even more surprised but Gilbert patted Alfred's shoulder, telling him not to worry about the man.

"So, how's your relationship with Toni? I bet it's pretty rocky with the conflict and all." Alfred mindlessly asked, chugging his can of Coke in one go. The albino cringed at the act but decided to answer him nonetheless. "Well, you can say that he first thought it was a joke, then I told him that I might as well try, then he got pissed. So technically, I expected him to defend Lovi, but no. He did as I asked. Surprise, surprise. But throughout the time, let's just say that he was pissed at me and Frenchie had to 'neutralize' our tension. But lately, he's not mad at me anymore. Just broken, though."

"You're seriously one fucked up dude, you know that, right?" Alfred joked. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Hey Mr. Bartender, give me another Coke, will ya?" Alfred requested all too happily. The bartender shot him the stink eye but went ahead with his order. Somehow, the blond did not seem to be affected by it. It makes Gilbert wonder if his cheerfulness somehow led to his oblivious character.

He sneered at him. "By the way, did you know, for about 7 or 12 days or I think it was that long, I don't know, Lovi was stammering these weird things every time I mention something like affection. Weird, right?" Alfred's choice of topic caused Gilbert to spurt out his drink. "Whoa! You okay, man?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little bit shocked, I guess," Gilbert wiped his mouth. He knew what the other was referring to but decided not to tell. It was a personal thing between him and the Italian. However, in Alfred's case, he was surprised that the albino could actually get shocked. In an ironic way, though.

"The awesome Gilbert? Shocked? That's a surprise! I'm so going to post this on Tumblr and Twitter! Not Facebook though. Can't rely on the site." Alfred was rapidly typing onto the screen of his phone. Gilbert scooted next to him, looking at his phone over his shoulder. In a matter of seconds, there were likes, reblogs, making massive amounts of notes for Tumblr while on his tweeter, there were retweets and replies like 'OMG. SRSLY?'. Alfred laughed to himself because he was not the only one who expected the albino could actually have a different expression other than being narcissistic, arrogant, and loud. Gilbert sneered.

"You're one hell of a nosy kid, you know that right?" Gilbert snorted. Alfred shrugged. "It comes with the charm, I guess." The American stuck out his tongue but realized that he had almost forgotten about his drink on the counter. He tapped on the top, then popping it open. The albino decided to go back to his own drink, finishing off the last for the night. He cringed when there was a bitter aftertaste lingering on his tongue.

He tapped the counter twice to grab the bartender's attention. "So, how much am I going to lose?" He joked. The bartender did his arithmetic then pulled out a paper. It stated ' 180 in total ' in bold. Gilbert gawked at the number. He frowned, taking out his wallet then checking the amount of cash he had. He saw Alfred humming to himself softly from the corner of his eye. He stood up slowly, careful to not make a sound while mouthing a silent goodbye to the American before paying up.

Thankfully, he had more than enough in his wallet. He placed it on top of the counter, unhooked his jacket from the jacket holder . Just as he was about to leave, he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around, seeing that it was Alfred, he was relieved. Would not want to get caught up in bad company, would he? Though, that would be hypocrisy to say that he was not bad company. He was already a troublemaker, would not need another one.

"Side note though. Don't mess with my secretary, got it? Best for you, best for me. Be careful. Nearly got cut by her Swiss army knife for pissing her off." Alfred chuckled as if he was joking but the albino could see past the joke. He somehow had the intuition that the Italian definitely had a Swiss army knife with her all the time. Just that he did not know where she kept it.

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert said, waving him off. Alfred shot him a friendly wink, saluting him. "Oh yeah…" Gilbert stopped in his tracks, recalling something that might get Alfred to get back to his daily task. "Franny said he'll stop by your sister's to pick her up. Better hurry, Jones. Don't want your sister to be swept off her feet by your half-brother's cousin, would you?" He smirked, professionally stepping outside.

He grinned to himself as he heard Alfred choking on his Coke, slapping down something on the table, rushing out and barely crashing into him while calling Amelia. Gilbert stepped aside, considering what Alfred had told him before leaving the bar.

_Maybe I should listen to him... for a while until it gets fun._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, crappy chapter. Not entirely relevant but I wrote it because there is a review wondering about the relationship between our beloved Prussian and Spaniard. Hope this clears it up. I was wondering if you guys would prefer me to re-write Chapter 1 to Chapter 5 for proper reading, but then, I wanted to show the progress in my writing styles. Besides, I was also wondering if you guys noticed how I change the writing styles of each 1 is because I like experimenting different styles. Reason 2 is because it fits the situation better. So technically, since I can't decide for myself, should I or should I not? Keep and show the progress of my writing skills, or change it so that it's proper?

In any case, I have another fanfiction. It's titled 'Your Hand In Mine', so yeah, self-promoting. Unlike this one, it sticks to one style. I'm writing another fanfiction( a new one), so in general, I need to have a week to write all three fanfictions' new chapter, so be a dear and wait. But I'll tell the progress of completion for the chapters on my tumblr(lovino-s-dick) and twitter(CawCawFrickers).

By the way, the review, favourites, and follows are pretty much lonely,so be the kind person you are and hit them will ya?


End file.
